


Caught In The Rain

by orphan_account



Series: Fresh Love [2]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood Drinking, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Nipple Play, Tree Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:30:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>* I like blood from a rabbit and getting caught in the rain *</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Im really sorry this one is so short its just a prelude to the next one which should be much longer and much more interesting. this was just to tide you over until it comes out. Which should be by the end of the week. I can't wait to write the next part just you wait.  
> I have no affiliation with this show in any way. No profit is being made from this.

Enjoying there new found, closeness Damon and Stefan had taken very few...breaks, since the night before. Both were ready to feed.

Stefan was on another bunny kick (his vesion of a health kick) and most of the townspeople were still getting their daily dose of revaine, so both headed out into the woods.

\----------------------------------------------

Watching Stefan snap the neck of a rabbit and drain it dry, oddly enough got him going. As he was about to take his last drink from it's throat Damon invaded licking the blood from Stefan's chin. Taking it farther and biting down on his lip with his fang, Damon now drinking from his brother. Which was about the only thing they hadn't done with eachother since last night. On Damon's count it was 132 times and on Stefan's it was 139, where of course Damon would say had sex and Stefan would frase it as 'made love'. Being the more emotional one of course.

They had fed now, together, sharing the neck of a helpless forrest animal. Full and mostly content, they were quenched in every way but one. It had been what, two...three, at least three hours since they last had sex and both were getting antsy. Having been yearning for this for centuries. Last night was just the first of many nights for them. They wouldn't care what people said or did. They would leave if they had to. Go somewhere else where no one knew they were related. Being able to fuck whenever they wanted sounded like a damn good idea, and, one that Damon was already accustomed to. Having many, I mean many years to practice with such a wide variety of people. Having experienced every sort of kink and pleasure known to man, still, none could top what he'd found with his brother.

"Damon?" Steffan quivered. "Yeah." He replied, facing the other way and shivering against the cold ( not that he would admit he was cold). "Turn around." Stefan whispered catching his face as he did. kissing him, fang and all, blood still fresh in his mouth. Holding him there like a statue. The only movement coming from within them. The swish of their tongues, and the pulsing rush of blood to their ever-so-close members. 

Suddenly they were soaking wet, with rain...geez. It had started raining mid-kiss and they weren't stopping now, or at least that wasn't Damon's plan. Taking his hand from Stefan's and sliding it up his chest to expose just the slightest bit of nipple. Licking it. Swirling it around and nipping at it with his teeth. It was hard as a rock beneath his touch and he almost expected what would come next, but he wouldn't let that ruin his plan.

"I'm cold." Stefan said noticing The glint in Damon's eye and sensing his plan, trying to coax him back to the house...back to the bed, heck the wall would work too.

"I'll warm you up." Damon said pulling off his jeans with vampiric speed and thrusting into him as he leaned against a tree for support, almost breaking it in half with the force of grabbing on to it.

This wasn't what Stefan was expecting, but after considering it he certainly didn't mind. I mean, he was warm now and the rain was acting as perfect lube. He was more than content with feeling Damon deep within him.

Grinding and groping in the throws of passion Damon hardly noticed the increase in the rain. It wasn't until both came furiously onto one another and lightning struck the tree behind them, that he noticed they were doing it, outside, in the middle of a fucking thunder storm. 

They needed to duck out of it and quick. The old Lockwood cellar seemed like just as good of a place as any. Plus, it was the perfect place for them to...uhh...further their relationship.


End file.
